Here Come the Koopa Bros. (2006 Series)
Here Come the Koopa Bros. is the fourth episode of the 2006 series of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on September 19, 2006. Synopsis Sonic explains to everyone who Mecha Sonic is and how they all came to this dimension. As the heroes continue to search for Chaos Emeralds, Professor E. Gadd arrives with an invention to help in their search. Plot We open up in Mario and Luigi's house. Mario has just finished tending to Yoshi's injuries after his run-in with Mecha Sonic and assures Sonic that Yoshi will be just fine, much to Sonic's relief. Upstairs, Yoshi, sleeping in Mario's bed, wakes up, and Mario, Luigi, and Sonic rush up the stairs when Peach calls for them. Though conscious, Yoshi is still heavily injured to the point where he cannot stand. Sonic laments never having told Mario and Luigi about Mecha Sonic to begin with, remarking that he was confident that they would be able to beat him to the Emeralds and only ended up endangering an innocent's life. After apologizing to Mario, Sonic begins to tell him and Luigi his story... Through a series of flashbacks, Sonic explains that he and Shadow come from Mobius, a world parallel to the Mushroom Kingdom (Mushroom World), which was once a beautiful and peaceful place, where Sonic spent most of his time with his friends or simply hanging out, living a happy and carefree life. However, everything changed when a mad scientist named Doctor Eggman came along. From within the Death Egg, a massive space station that orbited the planet, Eggman sought to take over Mobius, planning to do so by capturing the inhabitants and turning them into mindless robots under his control. Sonic took it upon himself to thwart Eggman's plans and successfully did so many times. Eventually getting frustrated with the many defeats at Sonic's hands, Eggman began to make robotic clones of Sonic in the hopes that he would be able to outsmart him. Though they all failed, Eggman persistently built more and more advanced models in the hopes that one would defeat Sonic. However, there was one Sonic robot that stood out from the others, named Metal Sonic. Though Sonic managed to defeat him, Metal Sonic possessed a strong will, something that the older Sonic robots didn't. Every time he was defeated, he would return, faster and stronger than he was the last time he fought. Sonic still emerged victoriously, but each time proved harder and harder for him to win. With each defeat, Metal Sonic became more and more obsessed with defeating his flesh-and-blood counterpart. One night, Metal Sonic broke into Eggman's laboratory in the Death Egg and merged with three of the Sonic robots that preceded him, becoming Turbo Mecha Sonic, a super robot with great power. Eggman discovered this and angrily threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for his insolence. However, Mecha Sonic had become so powerful that he decided not to take orders from Eggman, whom he viewed as inferior, and thus chose to become his own master. With an electrical energy wave, Mecha Sonic sabotaged the Death Egg, and it fell on a crash course with Mobius. In the impact, the entire planet shook, and thick black clouds shrouded Mobius and blocked out the sun. Mecha Sonic survived the deadly explosion and looking upon the damage that he had caused, he gained a lust for power and thirst for destruction. Though Mecha Sonic was now far stronger than he previously was, he was not invincible and needed to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds to achieve the ultimate power that he desired. In the chaos, he traveled around Mobius to search for them and apparently kill those who were unlucky enough to cross paths with them, starting with Sonic's closest friends, who were powerless against him. Within a few short hours, a very large portion of Mobius was reduced to a burning wasteland, and most, if not all, of the inhabitants, wiped out. During this time, Mecha Sonic successfully acquired six Chaos Emeralds, the seventh one being in Sonic's possession. With no other choice, Sonic finally came out of hiding and confronted Mecha Sonic. Despite his best efforts, Sonic ultimately proved to be no match for the newfound power of Mecha Sonic, and was quickly defeated. Having acquired all of the Emeralds, Mecha Sonic began to transform as Sonic watched in horror, but Shadow arrived on the scene and used his ability of Chaos Control to warp all of the Emeralds to the Mushroom Kingdom. Though Sonic and Shadow had pretty good odds at defeating him without the Emeralds, Mecha Sonic used the energies that he had previously absorbed from the Chaos Emeralds to perform Chaos Control, warping to the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic and Shadow returned to the remains of the Death Egg, and found the control room completely intact, as well as Eggman's top-secret database. Hacking into the data, they discovered that Eggman had plans for a capsule powered by artificial Chaos Emerald energies that could be used for interdimensional travel. Using the Death Egg's remains, Sonic and Shadow constructed their own capsule. Shadow then hooked himself up to the capsule and performed Chaos Control, warping to the Mushroom Kingdom just in time to stop Bowser and Kamek from killing Mario and Luigi at the Mario Kart Grand Prix. Back in the present, Peach is literally crying a river at how sad the story is; Mario and Luigi are quite emotional as well. Sonic informs them that the world could face the same fate as Mobius if they fail to collect the Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic, and asks Mario and Luigi if they are up to the challenge. They are indeed, quickly transforming into Cape Mario and Cape Luigi, much to Sonic's awe. At that moment, Professor E. Gadd crashes through the front door in his Poltergust vehicle, narrowly missing Shadow, and slams into a wall, shaking the entire house and knocking Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Sonic to the ground. They quickly descend the stairs (though Mario, Luigi, and Sonic simply jump the railing), and Peach asks the Professor what he is doing here. After apologizing for the crash and explaining that the Poltergust still has a few bugs in it, E. Gadd presents his latest invention: the Emerald Radar, a device shaped like a Game Boy Color that can detect the energy signatures of the Chaos Emeralds (its real name is highly complicated and confusing). Upon testing it out, Sonic discovers that there is a Chaos Emerald in the room, and E. Gadd reveals that he has an Emerald, (the yellow) explaining that he had created the Radar by studying the Emerald. E. Gadd asks to keep the Emerald for now and study it some more, and Sonic decides that it will be kept safe that way and agrees. However, at that moment, the lights suddenly go out, and when they come back on, the Emerald is gone. Shadow immediately insults the group for losing another Emerald, and the group all determines that Mecha Sonic must have stolen it. Using the Radar, Mario discovers the Emerald moving east at high speed, and they rush to head the thief off at the pass. Upon reaching the area, Mario and Sonic quickly hide behind a bush, and Mario pulls Luigi back behind it when he lands and is oblivious to where they are. They immediately see the thieves: the Koopa Bros., old enemies of Mario (see Paper Mario). Sonic suggests jumping out and surprising them, but Shadow ruins that plan by directly confronting the Koopa Bros., much to Sonic's irritation. After introducing themselves via an audio tape (their "theme tune", which leads to a humorous moment where they play the Spirit Squad's theme tune), the Koopa Bros. recognize Mario, and are more than eager to fight him. An irrate Shadow tires of this and attacks them, but the Koopa Bros. quadruple-team and overpower him, sending him flying into a wall. Shadow very nearly loses his temper, but Sonic calms him down and tells him that the four have to work together to beat the Koopa Bros., and Shadow reluctantly agrees. The battle commences, and the Mario quartet effortlessly dominate the Koopa Bros., until the Koopa Bros. decide to attempt their "special attack"; they pull into their shells and stand one on top of the other, and unwittingly tap into the stolen Chaos Emerald's power. With the added strength, the special attack knocks Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow completely unconscious with one blow and slam them into a wall. The Koopa Bros. then steal the Emerald Radar and, realizing its functions, decide to steal it and find more Emeralds, and depart, leaving Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow unconscious. The heroes' quest to search for the Emeralds only gets worse since they were defeated and had the Emerald Radar and the Emerald stolen from them. Battles 'Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic (Flashback)' The battle begins after Mecha Sonic obtains the other six Chaos Emeralds and finally confronts Sonic the Hedgehog. Not much of the battle is shown since it is told as a story by Sonic to everyone else in Mario's house, but Mecha Sonic is able to easily overpower Sonic and take the last Chaos Emerald, winning the battle. He begins to use the power of all seven Emeralds to transform into Metallix, but is interrupted by Shadow who teleports the Emeralds to the dimension of the Mushroom Kingdom, out of Mecha Sonic's reach. 'Heroes vs. Koopa Bros.' The battle begins as the heroes face off against the Koopa Bros. for the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Mario and the Red Ninjakoopa collide in midair while everyone else jumps away. Mario dodges an attack and knocks the Red Ninjakoopa into the ground. The Red Ninjakoopa jumps up and counters by knocking far off into a wall. The Red Ninjakoopa continues to attack, but Mario dodges and knocks him upward. As he falls, Mario knocks him back and forth between himself and the wall before punching him hard enough to go through. In the sky, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow fight off against the remaining Ninjakoopas. Shadow knocks the Black Ninjakoopa upwards while the Green Ninjakoopa knocks Luigi downwards. Sonic turns into a ball while the Yellow Ninjakoopa goes into his shell. They charge at each other multiple times until Sonic kicks the Yellow Ninjakoopa into the ground. Luigi hides in a bush near the Yellow Ninjakoopa. When the Green Ninjakoopa comes by, he sneaks behind it and smacks him with his hammer, sending him crashing through two hills. The Yellow Ninjakoopa sneaks up on Luigi while he is celebrating his victory and knocks him away. Sonic lands on the ground and chases after them. Shadow knocks the Black Ninjakoopa into the air, and teleports right next to him. He hits him multiple times before teleporting in front of him and knocking him upwards. Mario gets knocked into the Black Ninjakoopa, but is able to dodge the Red Ninjakoopa's next attack, causing the two koopas to collide. Mario pulls out his hammer and spins in a circle, attacking both of them until he knocks the Red Ninjakoopa into the ground. Luigi, after being attacked earlier, is thrown back and forth between the Yellow and Green Ninjakoopas. Sonic interrupts them by kicking the Yellow Ninjakoopa and sending him upwards. Luigi twirls around his cape rapidly to attack the Green Ninjakoopa before also sending him upward. As the Yellow Ninjakoopa comes down, Sonic and Luigi bounce him back and forth between them. When the Green Ninjakoopa comes down, Luigi jumps up and uses the Green Missile on him. Mario and Shadow follow the Red and Black Ninjakoopa as they jump over hills. Mario knocks the Red Ninjakoopa downward, and all four of them continue to attack each other until Mario and Shadow get a decisive punch on them. As the Ninjakoopas try to regroup, they perform their special move, standing on top of each other and spinning in their shells. The power of the Chaos Emerald makes their attack stronger than usual, and they are easily able to defeat all four of the heroes, winning the battle. They steal the Emerald Radar and leave the heroes collapsed on the ground. Major Events *Sonic explains to Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach how he, Shadow, and Mecha Sonic arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom *Professor E. Gadd finds the Yellow Chaos Emerald *Professor E. Gadd creates the Emerald Radar *Yoshi leaves the group due to his injury from fighting Mecha Sonic. *The Koopa Bros. steal the Yellow Chaos Emerald *The Koopa Bros. defeat the heroes and steal the Emerald Radar Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Mecha Sonic * Koopa Bros. * Princess Peach * Professor E. Gadd * Bowser (flashback) * Dr. Eggman (flashback) * The Audience (flashback) * Miles "Tails" Prower (flashback) * Knuckles the Echidna (flashback) * Amy Rose (flashback) * Cream the Rabbit (flashback) * Cheese (flashback) * Silver Sonic (flashback) * Silver Sonic II (flashback) * Archie Mecha Sonic (flashback) Transformations *Dr. Mario *Cape Mario *Cape Luigi *Racoon Mario *Metal Bowser (flashback) Trivia *The song that plays during the Koopa Bros.' first attempt of introducing themselves is the Theme song for the former'' WWE Stable, The Spirit Squad. Alvin-Earthworm has admitted that he hated The Spirit Squad, but he decided to insert the theme song anyways, for laughs. *While fighting the Koopa Bros, Sonic uses a Hurricane Kick from the ''Street Fighter ''series. This is later used again in Episode 7 and Episode 8. *This is the second episode where one of the character swears. Shadow tells Sonic and everyone else to "stay the He** out of his way". *Contrary to popular belief, Shadow does NOT actually hit Mario during the fight. He was hit by Black Ninjakoopa offscreen and collided into Mario. *The same background from Sonic 3 is used for a very large portion of Mobius being reduced to a burning wasteland. In Sonic 3, Eggman's robot Fire Breath fires missiles which reduces Angel Island Zone to the same burning wasteland as the one in this episode. *Sonic's story may be similar to Future Trunks story where he tells Goku that only himself and Gohan survive the genocide of the Androids and most of his friends getting killed as Sonic and Shadow survive and everyone is killed. *Somehow Eggman survived after the Death Egg crashed into Mobius and transported himself to the Mushroom Kingdom. He's seen in Bowser's doomship in Episode 7 & 8. *In Sonic's story, where Media Sonic is about to turn on Eggman, is a Dragonball Z reference where Android 17 and 18 are about to turn Android 20 (Dr. Gero). Credits 'Sprites''' Category:Episodes (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon